


Unicorns

by kate_the_reader



Series: The season [20]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 31 Days of Ineffables Advent Calendar Challenge 2019 (Good Omens), Ficlet, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_the_reader/pseuds/kate_the_reader
Summary: Crowley has answers to Warlock’s questions. And opinions about animals
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: The season [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564690
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Unicorns

“Reindeer? They’re alright, I suppose. But if Shem hadn’t made such a co— … such a mess of things, there would be unicorns! Lots and lots of unicorns, and think how much better they would be at sleigh-pulling.”

“I guess?” Warlock sounds baffled. He’s only six.

Crowley knows some of the things he says in reply to Warlock’s questions must confuse the boy, but he hopes Warlock understands he can always ask his questions, whatever questions he has. Perhaps as he gets older the questions will be more difficult. Crowley hopes the answers will be less baffling then.

The absurdity of their situation, the situation they chose for themselves, isn’t lost on Crowley. Snatching a well-earned break in the cosy gardener’s cottage when the child is in bed, and after their second large whisky, he tells Aziraphale about his unicorn rant, just to make him say: “Oh, Crowley,” in his fondest voice, and laugh, and pour another drink.

Instead, he says: “You really do miss them, don’t you?”

“What? Nah. Just … Well, yes. They were amazing! Noah’s lot had one job, and that was the one they let get away? And,” he says, in full flow, waving his glass around for emphasis, “Come to think of it, what did the Australians do to deserve all the terrible animals they have to put up with? Eh? You said,” pointing at Aziraphale, “You said God wasn’t angry with the Australians. What about the box jellyfish? Or the taipan? Does the world really need so many animals that can make you die in agony? And why visit so many of them on the poor bloody Australians?”

Sensing that he’s wandered rather far from his theme, Crowley winds down, his head starting to nod, the whisky tumbler in danger of slipping from his fingers. Aziraphale stands up and takes it from his hand.

“I think you should stay here tonight. You’ll only trip on the stairs if you go back like this, my dear.” He bends down and slips off Crowley’s shoes, lifts his feet onto the sofa, lays a tartan rug over him. Aziraphale could suggest Crowley just sober up and go back to Nanny’s room, but he doesn’t. He's at the door, his hand on the light switch, when Crowley says: “’Zirapha’e? Unicorns really were amazing, weren’t they?”

“Yes, my dear. I miss them too.”

_Prompt: reindeer_


End file.
